College Obscurity
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Mireille, a second year student moves into a new Cegep beside a High School in another country. What she doesn’t know is that, lately there have been serial murders in the woods beside the school and an assassin in the campus.
1. Roommates

**College Obscurity**

_**Chapter I**_:_ Roommates_

Disclaimer: We all wish. So let's wish together.

**READ the Author's note please…… I don't want any of these complaints in reviews.**

A/N: I apologize for the OOC. O.o Think of Mireille and all those adulty characters a little winsy bit younger. Let's say, the age of…… 18?  
School names, airport names have ALL BEEN MADE UP. Where is thy school? I err…… will decide that eventually.

……………… Now…… You guys are all pro at the fic-ness mode and all…… This is a lame idea, but, but, AAHH don't kill me!

Last note to take in, there is NO, I repeat…… no yuri pairing. I'm not into yuri.

* * *

.

A brightly lit room was slightly exposed due to the ajar door that slightly rocked back and forth on its hinges emitting small, yet irritating creaks.

Ignoring it's groaning complains, the blonde teenager opened a drawer and threw some more laundry in the already packed full suitcase.

The sunlight that pooled all over the floors, walls and objects that stood in its path was warmed by it's intense light. Her room was clean and tidy, well decorated and matched, yet there was always a void she felt that was to be filled in. A College diploma beside all of her previous graduations. Signed as the top A student Mireille Bouquet.

Today was the day she'd depart onto a new life, somewhere she'd start from scratch all over. She was reborn as someone…… new we could say.

"Mireille! Your cab's here! Hurry up!" A female voice rang from downstairs as the blonde weighed down onto the items she had in the suitcase so they would all squeeze in.

"Coming!" she replied, zipping it up yet leaving a bulge threatening to break the zip, 'next time I choose the suitcase, not mom……' Mireille sighed, picking up her two leather suitcases and forcefully walked downstairs, feeling herself weigh at least ten times than her usual self.

"Don't forget, you'll meet Uncle Claude at the airport and he'll take you to your new school. After that, don't forget to behave well, and best of all…… good luck! See you at Thanksgiving!" the Corsican mother took her child in squeezing embraced and bade her farewell. It was a very brief moment of exchanging goodbyes but Mireille knew they were going to keep in touch. Mr. Bouquet gentle noogied Mireille and offered to carry her luggage to the car as she gladly accepts. A long road awaited, far from her family, far from her old life.

* * *

.

A small asian girl lazily looked out her window. It was nearly the beginning of a new school year, and she was still stuck in a college dorm until the end of her high school days…… Maybe even until she finished cegep.

Her brown hair occasionally swept up with breezes that flew in and out of the open glass that led to a relaxing scenery of endless woods in the mountains.

"She's coming……." The brunette whispered to no one in particular as she felt the responsibility of a major task settling in her heart.

"Noir…… It is the name of an ancient fate…… Two maidens…… who govern death……."

The recitings echoed throughout the vast walls of the old dorm.

* * *

.

The taxi suddenly halted in front of a six stories high building that overlooked the rest of the city. It's position on the highest point of the region made it more of an advantage for the flight company.

A sign that was clearly marked: head office of Airport Isabella remained plastered on the duller walls. Mireille payed the cab driver and stepped out of the car, then retrieved her belongings in the trunk.

Inside was well adorned with smooth floors, matching-stoned check-in desks and many TV announcers. Typical airport, yet still a labrynth for whom who didn't attend there very much.

The Corsican blonde was too preoccupied reading the guidance map that she didn't notice swift footsteps who appeared to grow louder by the second. A fast approaching individual seemed to be yelling out her name. Casually looking up at the constant firmiliar calling, Mireille was tackled by an anonymous person, tightly latching onto her and hugging her with all their might.

"Can't…… br….. breath……." She managed to utter out as the firmiliar face finally came into view. Mireille's eyes widened as for her lips curved into a bright smile, "Silvana!"

"Mireille! You changed! Never thought I'd see you here of all places," the other female's long hair swayed back in forth as the side bangs totally shaded her left eye, "Oh, looks like your hair really isn't growing back there…… Well suits you anwyay."

"You haven't changed much the last time I saw you.…… And no, I don't think it is thanks to you," she accusingly pointed the finger at her friend, yet kept the smug smile plastered on her own face.

Chuckling lightly, the lavender haired girl replied in the same indifferent tone, "Ever since childhood," she winked, "I've changed more than you think I did."

"Your hair's the same, I bet yous till trip over things you can't see with your left eye……" Mireille trailed off.

"No, I can see perfectly well thank you……" the other female checked the clock firmly hanging on the marble walls, "should we start walking towards the desk?" Mireille nodded as both of them started to walk together, heading towards the main desk, "Better than having no hair growing there at all is you ask me," at this Silvana chuckled at the glare her friend shot at her, "So where you headed to?"

Their luggage trailed behind, tugged on as they rolled along behind them. Many eyes looked their way, staring both at the two friends indifferently.

"To a new college. Have you heard of Cegep Fortstrong?" Mireille asked, not aware of the glares they received.

"You kidding me? You mean Formstrong? That's the college I attend," Silvana glowered back at eye-sight hostile individuals, "I guess we're stuck back after all. I had a feeling we would one day…… We were great friends before."

"Yeah. Well looks like we're travelling together as well. Mind me why you came back here without visiting me?" Mireille halted as she took her place in line behind a file of people, waiting for their turn. A man had even looked back and squeaked, quickly keeping his distance from them.

"Thought you were still angry after that accident with your hair," Silvana shrugged, "and I didn't think you'd still live here after such a long time," the taller female looked around, occasinally narrowing her eyes at other passer by's who dared to sneer.

The line advanced. Employees, at their turn, casually called out, "next!" Finally the man who had been keeping his distance from them squittered away, to the farthest, free bureau.

Yet, the new figure that had lodged themselves behind the pair seemed to send them hostile glowering.

"Why's everyone looking at us like that?" the blonde Corsican suddenly whispered, now aware of the eyes while pushing back a strand of hair as she looked around as well.

"I'll tell you later. You don't surprise me much, you never liked watching TV news."

Mireille raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd behaviour but merely nodded as they waited their turn.

* * *

.

"Chloe. What are you doing here?" the asian girl looked up at the new arrival.

The lone figure at the door entered, heedlessly muttering back, "I'm just visiting. Don't you feel a bit lonely all by yourself in a college dorm?" Chloe asked, taking a nearby hair brush and re-voluming her bouncy dark violet hair.

"I'm fine……" she replied monotonely, earning a indifferent gaze from the other individual.

"You know you could do whatever you want before she comes…… Waiting like this isn't going to make her arrival any faster," grasping unto her short knife, the purple-haired teenager leaned against the wall and started to flick the dagger out of sheer boredom, then putting the hair brush back where it belonged, "Kirika, sign ups are today, you better get dressed before you get kicked out of here……" yet another reason for Kirika to move.

The brunette sighed as she got up and packed her bag with the necessary items including a Beretta M1934.

* * *

.

Mireille stared at Silvana, mouth agape and eyes as big as she could possibly open them, "You what!"

"It was all over the news! I can't believe you didn't hear about that," her friend replied simply, looking out of the airplane window.

"Well, no! I mean…… aren't you the least bit sad? Guilty? I can't believe you……"

"He was a traitor, I even learned that father had abused my mom in several cases, beating her up. Don't you think that was enough of a reason?"

Several ears perked up in the plane, each and every one of them leaned forward to get a better hearing.

"But…… I always knew him as a nice man…… and you were deducted from all charges?" sighing, Mireille sunk in her seat, unable to accept the sin her friend had committed.

"He used to be. People change……" she elbowed her seat swiftly making it bunk as the individuals who were eavesdropping quite closely yelped in pain. Lowering her voice, Silvana hushly admitted, "he was known for several cases of murder, traitory in other organizations and all I merely did was defend myself. I loved him too, but I guess I did what was best," she narrowed her eyes, "if it's hard to believe me, you can change seats now if you want."

"Oh Silv…… of course I believe you. No matter how clumsy-, no don't deny it, you walked into a pillar three hours ago at the airport, no matter how stubborn you are, I know you're always honest. And that's why we're friends!" Mireille announced proudly.

"………… you're odd you know that?" the assasin laughed lightly, sighing out of relief, "that's not all…… leader of a gang, now the whole school thinks I'm the murderer on campus after that incident last year. This incident isn't going to help me have a better reputation."

Murder seemed to have struck a nerv in the blonde's head.

"Murderer?" she asked calmly, " You mean there have been dead corpses found?"

"Yeah, students. God knows who's done it. All I know is that I don't hang out in forests, it's too dark there. Obviously they think a student from the campus is responsible. Like me for example," the lavender-haired girls crossed her legs, unconcerningly looking out of the window, "You're probably the only one that believes me excluding my friends from Formstrong."

"Your point is……"

"My point is that if you want a good reputation at that school, you should stay away from me."

Mireille seemed a bit taken aback by the point Silvana had made. She wasn't surprised that her old friend thought she had changed a lot, moreover like the rest of the students, mentally.

"Is your dorm full?"

"Well then, welcome to the great Intoccabile's dorm," she said jokingly, playfully punching her blonde comrade in the shoulder.

"Intoccabile? What's that?" she quirked an eyebrow at the name.

"My nick name," Silvana shrugged.

The blonde smiled, "Oh little cute mafia with a cute nick name. I wonder how that started……" she exhale noisily, "Mom's going to kill me after she knows there has been murder in the campus……"

"Relax, just stay away from the forest," her friend reassured her.

The particular individuals who have been listening intentively all shrunk back to their seats as the pilot now spoke overhead, "Please regain your seats as we prepare to land."

* * *

.

As soon as the clouds dispersed into the upper horizon and when the lands of endless buildings came into view, the plane started to tremble slightly as it descended in altitude at great speed.

"Please buckle up for landing," the monotone voice spoke loudly over the intercom.

It was a sunny day, cloudy, yet fairly sunny. The rays that penetrated the white veil in the sky showered the lands of agriculture with delight. It was a pieceful region.

The golden wheats that occupied a fair amount of land from their view seemed to hold about many declarations of welcome.

Mireille looked at the individual by the window and gently nudged her, "Hey, we're here. Wake up."

Her reply was but a groan, "I know……"

As the plane landed, the seats trembled slightly giving off much pressure upon the clients, yet everyone remained calmed as the vehicule slowed down.

Passengers were now able to unbuckle from their seat, retrieve any bag packs then leave the airplane to meet up with patient family.

The jet soon emptied out by a long tunnel connected to the openings of the craft where it lead to a bus, whom was in charge of taking everyone to the airport.

Both the girls slowly advanced in line and eventually got into the next bus. Everyone seemed sleepy from the ride awaking as suddenly as they had landed.

The bus had started to advanced, making the crowd lose a bit of balance, yet remaining on it's mobile floor.

"Say…… aren't you…… weren't you afraid of staying at that school after knowing someone harmful lurks there?" Mireille paused, setting one of her bags on the bus' floor.

Silvana smirked and replied, "I thought you knew me better than that. I know, no fear, and I don't think it serves any purpose anyway."

"Nice for you to rub it in because you better be a light sleeper at night!" she snapped back.

"I barely sleep at night, if skipping classes to sleep sounds good to you, I'll be there to kill anyone who trespasses our room," the lilac-haired girl replied back.

"Skipping huh? Well you won't be skipping the minute I step in that room," the Corsican female announced.

"Sure you will……" pushing aside her side bangs momentarily to gaze at Mireille for a second, arching a thin eyebrow, "We're almost there…… Anyways, I guess we're splitting here. Make sure you meet me at the main entrance tomorrow and I'll show you the dorm."

Mireille nodded, "It better not be in a royal mess."

"Cleaner than you think my dear."

They both laughed as the vehicule halted in from of the stop. From the glass walls seperating them from the waiting room, Mireille could spot her blonde uncle, waving animately at her.

* * *

.

A/N: No, I said, no yuri pairing…… And I apologize for moving so fast. Btw, I'm in Canada, school system is different even between provinces.

I know, I know, my ideas are like, weird, odd, stupid, and blah, I just felt like writing this kind of fic okies? Now please make me happy and review, for the sake of Lenne. OOC is bad…….. OOC IS BAD! I know! Aahhh…… Don't eat me.

To my knowledge, Mireille looked a bit…… regretful after killing Silvana…… So uh, best friends? Yes?**_ :shifty eyes:_**


	2. Hair Memory

**College Obscurity**

**Chapter II**: _Hair Memory_

Disclaimer: I wish.

A/N: Ohh life goes on……

I just realized XD that blonde was spelled with an 'e' at the end. That word always confused me…… Now scratch out those bad blonde spelling moments back in chapter one.

This fic is actually based on the movies Cry Wolf. Ohh I love that movie!

Silvana is so OOC, ugh, ugh, ugh!

* * *

_……Everyone ends up growing up, even if they want to or not……_

* * *

.

"Uncle Claude!" exclaimed Mireille as ran towards the handsome, and tall blonde male, outstretching his arms and giving her a great hug.

He smile brilliantly back and asked, "Mireille! It's been such a long time! How's your mother doing?" Claude released her from his iron grip and gave her a pat on the head.

"They're fine," she replied instantly, catching Silvana talk to a group of teenagers her age. They all seemed happy to see her except the girl with short, dark violet hair whom just nodded as approval. One guy in particular tried to hug her but another male had pushed him almost comically as they fought. Silvana just sighed.

"Oh, right, you must be tired. I'll bring you to my house and then we'll talk about tomorrow's plans," Mireille's uncle smiled as he led her to the entrance. On the way, the Intoccabile smiled at her and waved good bye as her friends exchanged looks and peered at her curiously.

She felt a tad bit awkward yet remained calm. It's not like they'd eat her alive…….

'A gang…… I've heard that her Italian family was involved in the mafia……' the blonde thought, 'I never expected her to be like that too……'

"Hey, do you miss your family already?" Uncle Claude asked, sternly looking at her as they walked towards his car, instantly snapping her back to reality.

"Uh no! Not at all, I'm happy to start a new life…… I guess I feel a bit bad after leaving mom all of a sudden though," Mireille smiled, somewhat unconvincingly, "I must say, this place is beautiful."

"Heh, yeah, you'll love the shopping mall," he said jokingly yet obviously knowing one of Mireille's favorite pass times.

The car descended the endless paths of asphalt that led them back to the main highway. Everything seemed perfect in this country…… Yet this nagging emotion deep within the Bouquet's daughter told her something was going to go wrong……

* * *

.

The sun slowly crawled back at the other end of the sky as it seemed to die out forever, yet to be reborn once again after it died out in the other side, like the heavens. Emitting it's last glows of hope, it became bloody red, a perfect time to admit ones sins and let yourself be engulfed by darkness afterwards.

"Wow you live here all by yourself!" Mireille looked up at the stone-house that casted a grand shadow upon the block, cement ground.

"Yeah, well, it's always to have a lot of space. Are family's known for great fortune you know," the taller individual grinned, appreciating his household once again.

"Better not have been built on a graveyard……" the younger female remarked sarcastically.

"I'll let you know after you've been eaten by a ghost," he smirked.

"I appreciate that, thank you."

* * *

.

Green matching curtains with the rest of the chamber's assembly, it was a beautiful guest room.

"Well I didn't know you were into decorating dear uncle," mocked Mireille as he heaved her things onto the neatly-made bed with lively forest, green sheets.

He observed the scenery as well, admitting, "It wasn't me. I called in pro decorators to come and furnish the house. Can't stand bringing people in with un-matching things now can I?"

Nothing seemed out of place as the beautiful sunset contributed to the nice environment, giving off the red-dying tint to the room.

After Uncle Claude left the room, Mireille silently unpacked only some of her clothes seeing she'd depart once again tomorrow.

The silence made her irresistible to think about deep thoughts and about events that had happened lately.

'Silvana's changed a lot over the years…… Reminds me of how we first met……… or the hair incident……' she frowned at that thought, as Mireille touched her bang-less side of her forehead where no hair grew, 'I'll get her for that……'

A silver pocket-watch was taken out of the smallest pocket of the suitcase. It gleamed in the blood-sunlight as it seemed to turn to crimson blood itself.

The swords the maidens held were the highest peak, therefore reflecting the darker part of the scarlet.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

.

Children laughter's could be heard in the distance as they echoed through the winds that carried them.

The sun radiated upon the green, lush grounds of Sicily, the tall and long grass swayed to the breeze.

"Stop running so fast!" A small child with wheat-blonde hair skidded across the meadow, bellowing at her faster friend whom was clothed in a violet robe. Her own was pink and frilly, fit to a child her age.

"Not my fault you're short Mireille!"

"Stop that!"

At the bottom of a sun-lit cliff, were raging water-waves that crashed down upon the million of pebbles and stones, whom had fallen off the cliff's tall ground, limiting the access to a certain point.

Huffing out to catch breath, the smaller youngster collapsed on the grass, yet finding new treasure that had been offered to her. The yellow flowers brightly flashed back at her smile as Mireille picked one from its stem, "They're beautiful……"

"Not as beautiful as the sky," Silvana sat beside her, picking herself a flower as well.

"I have an idea! Whoever can make the prettiest flower crown gets to keep one of the other person's precious belonging they brought today!" the blue-eyed child smiled brightly as she dug into her pocket and drew out a golden locket. In her turn, the amethyst-eyed child took out a Sicilian knife, sheathed with pure silver and embedded with many different precious stones.

"I cannot give you this. But," her words were left lingering in the air as another item had been drawn out. This time, instead of a sinful weapon, a beautiful pocket watch with silver lining shone brightly. Embedded the cover were two women, both holding swords kneeling and facing the other, "This is actually my dad's but he gave it to me a few days ago. It was said to be passed along the family as a gift from this other thing I don't know about. I'm probably now allowed to give to you either, but I really don't care…… who said you'd win anyway?" she challenged.

Mirielle giggled, picking the most flowers possible and intertwining the stems on the way.

The sun slowly crept further down it's skyway passage, illuminating more of it's way headed.

They both faced each other, smiling brightly at the other while having their arms out of sight where they both held their prize and flowers.

At the count of three, both flower tiaras flashed in front of their eyes, identical to the slightest petal.

"I offer this flower crown to the daughter of the Bouquet. Do you accept?" Silvana asked.

"I accept."

The lilac-haired girl kneeled down, seemingly amused at how short Mireille was so she could actually place her crown.

"And to the daughter of the Gleone's. I offer this flower crown as well."

"Thank you."

The breezes flew past them again.

"Now who won? They look the same……" it was true.

"How about we both exchange? That way it's fair," the tallest one smiled as the brilliant blue eyes stared back, happily.

They exchanged.

As soon as they both had their comrade's item in possession, Silvana rose from the grass and walked to the edge of a cliff where she stared down at the raging waters who were savagely beating down upon the motionless rocks below.

Mireille followed suit, unsure of her friend's reaction, "Scary……" she stared down as well, recoiling a bit for the fear of losing balance and falling in.

"Are you really?" the violet-robed child asked.

It was the first time Mireille could actually see her in a serious way. Usually she'd always goof off and make her laugh.

"Well…… I guess……" came her reply, curious.

Reaching out to unsheathe the blade of her weapon, Silvana and advanced towards Mireille.

"Uhm, Silv?" the wheat-blonde-haired child stepped several paces back, afraid of the sharp object.

A tense silence followed as they both stared at each other. One in fear and the other, emotionless.

……………………..

"Ahahahahahahaha!" lilac hair swayed to the wind as she burst out laughing, breaking the golden silence.

"Huh?"

"You thought I was actually serious? You know I would never-" That's when it happened.

A rock that was hidden by the tall blades of grass seemed to particularly choose this time to trip the poor girl.

Within a sharp movement, the blade slashed across Mireille's horror-struck face as Silvana tumbled to the ground.

Maybe it was just their imagination, or things went the slow motion way, yet it ended as fast.

"M-Mireille! Are you okay?"

That question lingered in the air as the youngest child turned around, eyes still wide but lowers lips quivering as a single trickle of blood descended slowly down her face.

"Ah! Er, I didn't mean it! I swear!" Scooping up the wounded child in her arms and losing her cool, Silvana tried to calm her down before tears started to spill out as well. Quickly taking a napkin from her pocket, and dabbing it gently on her forehead, her voice seemed somewhat sincere with a hint of panic, "Sorry, really……"

"Am I bleeding?" the little girl's question was answered swiftly as she observed the blood-stained napkin with mild interest.

Silvana seemed a bit disturbed by her friend's sudden attention and hungered eyes towards her own blood as she tightly hugged her.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

.

'Well, it was first time I saw blood anyway…… I think……' thought Mireille, a bit embarrassed and trying to convince herself it was nothing but mere discovery to an infant's eyes.

Gazing out of the window at the distant land of forest, the Corsican female sighed.

…………………………………………………..

"Do you really think she's the right one? Planning all of this and going through all that trouble seems meaningless for one single woman we are not even certain of," Chloe stated, walking along her brunette friend.

"It is but Mistress Altena's wishes. I just follow along……"

Everything went silent, all except the excited chirping of the birds.

"I guess you're right," the dark-violet-haired girl finally sighed, observing a few passer-by's while pulling the collar to her shirt a bit closer. The weather was getting a bit more chilly, yet suitable and still pleasant, "about our job…… do you not think others will get in the way?" she asked, kicking a small pebble along the ground.

Kirika paused once again but never looked up, never left the sight of moving soil beneath her feet as they walked along, "they might…… but who is to say, this has to be fulfilled at all cost. No matter what the lives wasted. It is our destiny……"

"Right, right…… Let's talk about something else……"

"……….."

* * *

.

"Ah thank you," Mireille quickly awkwardly dismissed one of the maids that had come in, serving the table and garnishing it with food. She wasn't used to such luxury, but considering how many companies Uncle Claude owned, this wasn't so bad, in fact, she could relax for…… well the short hours until departure tomorrow morning.

"So, tell me about your schedule tomorrow," her uncle stared intently in her eyes, resting his chin on his hand as he took the first sip of soup, "I don't think you'll have trouble getting around the school. I see you already met someone."

"Ah yes. She was a friend back in the years. But the letter I received from the mail a few weeks ago said that tomorrow was but a day of school reunion in the auditorium, which means the rest of the day is free," the blond took her own sip of the cream soup before her. She had to admit the cooks were really talented.

"Well that's good news for you then," he chuckled, "but the malls are atleast thirty miles from that college. The only thing near it which is about a couple of meters away is the high school beside it."

"A high school?" Mireille now knew she was missing out on a lot of information. A murder on the loose, a high school right beside…… what now? Little kids invading her school's dorms? She could picture the hallways noisy while she studied for mid-terms…… ugh……

"Yeah, then these serial murdering……"

'Oh great, now it's serial murdering,' the thoughts of violence now entered her mind.

"It kinda surprises me your mother let you come to this school," Claude stated, curiously, "I'm not too sure about it being serial murdering, but I've heard there are many gangs there too. Could be them."

'Doesn't surprise me that Silvana's blamed then.'

"Then we think the principal isn't doing much…… I don't know if this is a good idea."

'Probably lazy to do anything about the school. Most people only think about money.'

"Mireille are you alright?"

'I wonder if this was a good idea, coming to this school too-' her train of thoughts were broken as Mireille looked up, back to reality, "Uh yeah, yeah! Just spaced out. Sorry," she added sheepishly. It was a bit rude of her she admitted……

"As I was saying, you think this is a good idea? You could always change your mind you know," his words rang true. But this also meant a new challenge, so backing up wasn't an option. She was a persistent woman, and nothing could stop her…… well unless a gun was pointed right at her head as for someone gravely blamed was to be her roommate and-

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, what could go wrong?"

A lot of things would and probably will go wrong……

She never really thought before talking now did she? No…… Mireille silently cursed to herself, knowing she could evade this wrong step in life. But was it necessarily wrong? Silvana already killed a man. Her own father. What stopped her from killing anyone now?

She was just going to have to trust her.

* * *

.

A/N: I have died, but now I have been revived. Whee…


End file.
